


Late At Night

by AngelFromUnderneath



Series: Fantastic Beasts Related Oneshots [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, MACUSA, Magic, Nightmares, Sad, Sisters, fkuff, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFromUnderneath/pseuds/AngelFromUnderneath
Summary: Queenie thinks Newt chose just the right time to come back, but his return also brings back a lot of memories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I came up with at school ...

A beautiful morning in New York city. While the sun rose over the Atlantic Ocean and the city began to wake up, Queenie Goldstein was already dancing around her small kitchen, happily singing to herself.  
Today was going to be quite an eventful day for her.  
In her mind, Queenie made a list of things she had to do:  
"Get something from Jacob's bakery, prepare a guest room, buy some things for dinner and, most importantly, make this day special for Tina."  
And it was going to be a very special day for her sister. Of that she was sure.  
It wasn't only her birthday, but Newt Scamander was also coming to visit and Queenie had put a lot of energy into keeping that a secret. There were times she was quite glad that she was the one with the mind-reading powers. 

Newt had sent an owl earlier that month to inform the sisters that he was about to publish his book "Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them" and would be, as promised, bringing it to them personally on August 19th. Which ironically was Tina's birthday. Queenie had kept the letter away from her sister to make Newt's arrival a surprise. 

She smiled to herself as a rather cranky Tina joined her in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Teenie!" Queenie smiled brightly, setting a cup of freshly made coffee and a slice of cake in front of her sister "Happy birthday."

"Don't remind me." Tina replied, but she couldn't help smiling at how adorably excited Queenie seemed to be.  
"So," she took a sip of coffee "any plans for today?"

Queenie's eyes lit up at the question "I'm going to pay Jacob's bakery a visit ... and I need to go shopping ... and I'm going to prepare something nice for dinner. What about you? Don't tell me you're going to work." 

Tina laughed. "I'm not going to work." she stated, rather disappointed - she liked her job "I don't know what I'm going to do, to be honest. Maybe I could do the shopping for you." 

"Hmm." Queenie pretended to think about her offer for a moment, but then came up with something else. "I have another idea."

"That would be?"

"You could pick up my order from Jacob's this afternoon." she smiled.

Tina raised an eyebrow "I thought you were going this morning."

"I am going this morning," Queenie chuckled "but I'm going to order something to pick up this afternoon. He'll have to prepare it specially."

"And you don't want to go back yourself? I mean, it's Jacob."

She could sense what her sister was thinking and it made her blush "I can't do everything. And preparing something for you this evening is a higher priority."

As promised, Tina made her way to Jacob Kowalski's bakery in the late afternoon.  
The little shop wasn't as crowded as it probably had been a few hours earlier. Only an elderly No-maj woman was ordering something when Tina entered.

"Ah, Ms Goldstein."  Jacob smiled, once he had served the other customer "I believe it's your birthday today?"

"Queenie tells you too much." Tina chuckled. Jacob only knew her as Ms Goldstein, the sister of Queenie Goldstein who came here almost every day. She stepped in front of the counter "What did she order this morning?"

Jacob's moustache moved upward slightly as he grinned "A cake."

"A cake." she repeated slowly. Why didn't Queenie make another one herself? 

He nodded and placed a bag with a box inside onto the counter. As Tina started to rummage for her purse in her handbag, he held up his hands "Your sister paid this morning."  

She dropped the purse back into the handbag and took the box "In that case: Thank you."

A deep horn blew outside. A ship. 

Jacob smiled broadly again "And she told me to tell you to catch that ship."

"Me?" Tina looked up in surprise "Why?"

"Seems like someone is visiting you from abroad. ... England, she said ... I think." 

England. There was only one person Tina and Queenie knew from England.  
Newt.

A million questions came up in Tina's mind.  
How did Queenie know?  
Did she invite him?  
Was Newt ready to publish his book? 

Then, suddenly, it struck her that Newt Scamander was in New York right now, minutes away from her, and she took off down the street. Past countless little shops and cafe's, through hundreds of office workers on their way home and large groups of foreign tourists exploring the city - until she finally reached the harbour and stopped, out of breath.

It took her a moment to scan the long queue of new comers, but she soon caught sight of the familiar blue coat and brown suitcase. 

As soon as Newt was out of the queue and freely walking, Tina ran towards him.

"Newt!" she called out, ignoring the strange looks some passengers gave her.  
He set his suitcase down and flashed a smile at her, before she dropped both bags - her handbag as well as the one with Queenie's order - and threw her arms around his neck. 

"You're back."

"When did Queenie tell you?" Newt asked as he leaned down and opened his suitcase.

Tina frowned "She didn't. I was just getting something for her from Jacob Kowalski's bakery when he told me she wanted me to catch the next ship." 

"Jacob, eh? So he got his bakery." 

"It's a big success." she nodded. 

They walked to the side of the street where they wouldn't be in anyone else's way and Newt handed a red book to Tina.

"Happy birthday." he smiled a little, watching her as she eagerly flipped through the first few pages. 

"Congrats to this." Tina looked up at him, eyes shining "It looks amazing."

Queenie was waiting for them when a very excited Tina, followed by a quite humbled Newt, burst through the apartment door.

"Queenie!" she exclaimed "How could you not tell me?"

Queenie could only shrug, grinning mischievously, before she went to greet Newt.

"Are you sure I'm not bothering you by staying here? I'm sure I could get a hotel room ..." he asked as Queenie showed him to the guest room.

"Nonsense." she huffed "You're staying here. It's nice having some company other than ourselves and, anyway, you're our friend. You would never bother us." 

They spent the evening catching up on everything, reading in Newt's book and eating Jacob's cake.  
Newt told the sisters about how his creatures were doing and which new things he had discovered, while they told him about the MACUSA and the happenings in New York. 

For the first time in a few months, Tina felt truly happy - and as much as she hated admitting it: She had missed Newt a lot.  
What she didn't know yet, but realize would soon, was that his returning had stirred up a lot of memories ...

She was being led down a dark, windowless corridor alongside Newt. MACUSA staff in white robes walked in front of and behind them, propelling them through a doorway into an underground chamber.  
She turned to look at Newt, only catching his horrified glance, before a member of the staff gently led her away from him, to the edge of a deep, blackened pool.

"Please, don't." she begged, but the witch only smiled gently at her.

"It won't hurt."  

\- Tina woke with a start. It took quite a while for her to realize she was at home and not in a cell, ready to be executed.  
She hadn't dreamt of that room for months. Not since Newt had left. 

A wand lit up and Queenie's voice drifted over to her.  
"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Tina sighed and leaned back again. Though she wouldn't get any more sleep that night.

Queenie spent the next day alone with Newt, while Tina was back at work. 

"Can I help with something?" Newt asked, as he watched Queenie clean the kitchen.

She gestured towards a stack of plates and pots "You could clean these."

He waved his wand at the plates absent-mindedly and Queenie couldn't help taking a look into his thoughts.

Newt was thinking about book sales and he was wondering about what his creatures were doing, but the most important thing he had in mind at that moment struck her by surprise.

"Tina." he was thinking "I didn't get to see much of her this morning - she left in such a hurry. I hope she's alright. Maybe I'll take her out for dinner this evening ... yes, and maybe I can then tell her -"

"What do you want to tell Tina?" Queenie could have slapped herself for being so curious.

Newt turned a slight pink and cursed himself internally for not remembering that Queenie could hear his thoughts "Nothing ..."

She giggled "Come on! I won't tell her, promise. And I won't laugh."

He hesitated for a moment, but his thoughts told her all she wanted to hear: "That I love her, of course. ... Damn, Newt, did you really just think that? She heard that, didn't she ...?"

Queenie's eyes grew wide with happiness "Oh, Newt! That's amazing! You should really tell her."

"Do you really think so ...?"  
"Totally!" 

Newt didn't get to invite Tina for dinner that evening, but Queenie had left them both alone in the living room. They all knew she would be able to hear everything anyway. 

For a while they just stared at each other in companionable silence, individually thinking about what they liked about one another. 

"Tina ..." Newt eventually started, but trailed off.

She looked up at him "Yes?"

He fidgeted with a button on his shirt uncomfortably "I've been meaning to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"I ... While I was back in England, finishing my book after my visit here, I ... Well, I couldn't stop thinking about you. And ... I think I might be in love with you." the last sentence was only mumbled, an embarrassed expression settling on his face. 

Tina smiled gently and placed her hand on his. "You know long distance relationships never really work, don't you?" 

She had never been good at handling situations like these and as she saw Newt's expression dropping, she added "But that doesn't mean I don't have feelings for you ... And it certainly doesn't mean we can't try."  
Internally, she was screaming of joy that Newt felt the same way for her as she did for him.

Even though Queenie, in her bedroom at the other end of the apartment, knew they were kissing after that exchange, she also heard Newt's doubts about her feelings for him and Tina's doubts if she could fully place her trust in him.

\---

They were in the large chamber with the black water again, but it wasn't Tina who they manipulated this time. It was Newt whose memories they removed and who they propelled onto the chair.  
She screamed, yelled at them to let him go, begged for him to look at her.  
But his memories kept playing out in front of them, even their conversation in her apartment, and he sank further and further into the black liquid, without ever looking up again.  
Just as his feet disappeared underneath the surface and he began gasping in pain ...

... Tina's eyes flew open. 

She wasn't in Queenie's and her bedroom - she remembered falling asleep on the couch in the living room after one of her late night conversations with Newt.  
Newt. The thought of him in that chamber made her scream out loud again. It had been a long time since Tina last screamed.  
And an even longer time since she had cried over a dream in the middle of the night.  
Yet this dream, she realized, was only a mirror of her thoughts and the dread of having to let Newt go again so soon.  
The weeks he had spent with Queenie and her in New York felt like days, even hours, to Tina.  
Even though she had been sceptical about a relationship with Newt in the beginning, she had learned to open up to him and vice versa.  
And there she was, an auror, someone who should be portraying strength and the definition of "tough as nails", sobbing violently into a cushion on her living room couch.

She stopped as she heard the door creaking open and someone stepping inside.  
Maybe Queenie? But it was too dark to see.  
But Tina soon realized who it was when she felt herself being gently lifted into a sitting position and heard the familiar English accent.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Newt whispered, feeling for her hands in the darkness. 

She wanted to answer. She wanted to tell him about her feelings, but all that would come out of her was another loud sob. 

He pulled her into his arms and gently stroked over her back in an effort to calm her down a little.

Eventually, Tina found her voice again.  
"Newt ..." she whispered against his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he repeated.

"I never want to let you go again."


End file.
